New Students
by SUPAfan
Summary: It's a normal, boring day in Mr. Mufflin's class. But will two girls turn that around? Please read, it's my first story.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal, sunny day in Mr. Mufflin's homeroom. Well, at least normal for THAT homeroom. "FOR THE LAST TIME, GET OFF ME!!!" Kyle yelled at Fanboy, pushing him off his desk and into his own chair. "I'm sorry," Fanboy said, apologetically, "It's just that, it's so BORING in here! NOTHING is exciting today!!" Kyle rolled his eyes. _How predictable... _Kyle thought in his mind. "Well, how do you _normally_ entertain yourselves?" the british preteen asked. "VIDEO GAMES!!!" the two super fans yelled at the top of their lungs. Kyle moaned. _Fanboy could be right, _he thought, _This is so BORING_.... "Attention class," Mr. Mufflin announced, "Today we're getting two new students. Lucky us…" he said in his usual bored tone. Then he looked around him, as if expecting something to appear. "Well, where ARE they?!" Just as he said that, two girls burst into the room; but they didn't stop there. They ran all over the room, yelling, screaming, and knocking things all over the place with the whole class as a laughing audience. Then, finally stopping like spinning tops coming to an end, went back-to-back, throwing their arms into the air and panting. "I'm Kara and this is Sydney, and this is how WE do it!!" The dirty-blonde one yelled, both the girls resting their arms on their hips. The whole class clapped as they finished their performance, with Mr. Mufflin picking himself up off the floor after the blow he received. "Sit anywhere you like…" he moaned, almost up. Sydney immediatly plopped into the seat next to Chum Chum, yet the blonde one hesitated. First, she looked at Kyle, then at Fanboy, deciding which one to sit with. Finally, she looked up into the sky , humming, and moved Kyle's desk right against Fanboy's with her foot. Then she picked up an empty desk. Fanboy and Kyle, for a second, both thought the same thing: _She's gonna put that desk right in front of mine._ But instead, she slammed the desk in between the two boys, then sat down in her chair and folded her hands as if she had just not done something weird. "Hi, I'm Kara!" she said to them both. "So I've heard…" Kyle chuckled at her. Just then he relized something. "Hey, does your friend have _braces?" _he asked hopefully; he was getting a little tired of being the only brace-face in class. "No, but-""Darn," he butted in, unknowing she was starting a new sentence, "That was my only chance to have a friend here with braces." Just then, Kara smirked at him. "Well, if you keep looking, I'm sure you'll find _someone."_ She said, giving him a toothy grin. His eyes widened as he noticed the metal wire and brackets in her mouth. "YES!! I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE IN CLASS WITH BRACES ANYMORE!!" he screamed out, jumping on his desk and holding his fists into the air, eyes closed. Just then, he opened his eyes and noticed the _whole class_ staring at him. He turned bright red and climbed back into his seat, the class laughing at his outburst. "Um, victory…?" he said, looking down and fingering a circle into his desk. Both Kara and Kyle looked up as Fanboy controled his laughter from Kyle's first EVER _public_ immature outburst enough to say, "We're gonna be best friends."


	2. Home, sweet home

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Kara asked the three boys behind her, walking backwards. Fanboy, Kyle, and Chum Chum had talked with her all day and now had enough information to call her their friend.

"I'm not sure… " Kyle replied, "Don't we have homework?" Kara slapped herself in the head. "Dohy! I'm completely forgot! Mabey we can do it at my house?" Suddenly, Kyle stopped. "My house…"

"KYLE?! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Kara yelled after him as she watched him run down the sidewalk. "Call you later!" he yelled in response, holding up his cell phone. "Oh well," Kara said to the remaining boys, "You two will just have to come ov-ER!" "KARA! Are you OKAY?!" Fanboy asked, picking up the blonde. She had flipped around and fallen, showing her clumsyness. "I'm fine…ow.." she replied, getting up (with the help of Fanboy's arm around her waist) and wiping her hands off.

"Well we're here." She said, pointing to the house in front of them. It was different than all the other houses in the city, because it had A LOT of land around it. It made the boys awe. "Well, come on in," she said, running into the house, "Ain't nothing in there that's dangerous." The two boys snapped out of their fantasy and followed her, Fanboy laughing. It was her country accent that made him laugh; they had all gotten used to it, of course, but some words she used weren't ones he had heard before.

"Lordy, child! Who are these boys?" Was the greeting Kara and the boys got as they walked in. "Relax, mom," she replied to the curly blonde haired woman, wiping her glasses on her black shirt that had a green diamond in the middle and 'Sonic' written in it, "They're my new friends, Fanboy and Chum Chum. We're gonna do our homework." "Well, don't let me stop you. Help yourself to the snacks, I'll be at Karen's for a while."

"Thanks!" Kara yelled after her as she hurried out the door, dragging a boy with her that looked a lot like Chum Chum, known as Aaron. After she left, Kara went to the silver fridge and tossed two Mnt. Dews to them, taking one for herself and drinking it. "Uh… we're allowed to have theses?" Fanboy asked, confused. "In case you haven't noticed, we have a bit of a _hyper_ problem." Kara grinned at them wickedly, every one of her brackets showing. "I know, I have one too. A big one. And I expect to have fun when we play Super Smash Bros. Brawl on the wii."


	3. Hyperactive House

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Toon Link yelled, slashing Pikachu "PIKA!" Just then Donkey Kong appeared out of the blue and smacked them both in the back of the head. "OW!!" They both yelled. Just as Donkey Kong thumped his chest with laughter, he was hit strait out of the arena. "Ha! You're all too slow and I'm gonna whoop your butts!" Sonic yelled, and K.O.-ed them both, ending the match, and leaving Sonic the winner.

The two costumed boys howled with laughter, their laughs accompanied by the blonde's. They had been playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl for about an hour, after doing their homework and drinking three Mnt. Dews each, naturally. "I-I totally OWNED you!" Kara yelled, trying to catch her breath. "H-how 'bout we take a b-break?" Fanboy asked, trying to calm himself down. "What's going on in here?!" a young yet loud voice asked.

"John Richard!" Kara said, clearly surprised. "How are you here?!" "Mom's home, genius." He replied, half unimpressed and half angry. "What are YOU doing?" Kara held up the Gamecube controller that was hooked up to the Wii, frowning. "We were playing my video game! Not that _you_ would ever play with me!" Kara answered, sounding mad.

John Richard looked back and saw Fanboy and Chum Chum; he was surprised for a second, then his face went back to it's normal, angry feature. "I don't even wanna know." He said, looking Kara, his _own_ little sister, dead in the eyes. "But what I DO want to know is why the heck there are, like, NINE Mnt. Dew cans on the counter!!" In the mist of all this, Fanboy had a thought running through his mind. _THIS is what it's like to grow up with a big brother?! _He wondered, _I thought they were supposed to act loving!_

Kara's answer broke him away from it. "Well SOR-RY! Didn't know that there was a limit of drinks we could have in the United States of this house!!" Her tan brother frowned. "… How many sodas have you guys HAD?" "Three!.... each.." "Did you take your medication?'' "YES!!!" "Well you need more." He said, walking away. "Wow.."

"What?" she asked Fanboy after his remark. "I didn't think you guys had WAR every time you _talked!" _ "Yeah!" Chum Chum said, backing his best friend up, "_We're_ closer than that and we're not even _related_!" Just then Fanboy nudged him in the side, Chum Chum reacting with a small grunt. "_T M I_!!!" He whispered harshly, if you could have called it a whisper. "Look Fanboy, it's OKAY! I didn't think you guys were related ANYWAYS!" Kara replied happily. Fanboy sighed in relief, un-tensing his stance.

"Anyways," Fanboy said, picking up chum Chum and sitting him on her bed, "I know the perfect places for us to cool down at!" Then he went over to her, pulling a piece of her hair that was a bit longer than shoulder length behind her ear. The he started whispering into the ear, giggling wildly like a naughty school girl. As he whispered, a smile grew wider and wider on the girl's face, until Fanboy stopped and she bounded up and pulled out ten dollars.

"MOM, I'M GOING OUT!" Kara yelled, making a break for the door. After a small 'okay' was heard, followed with a few rules, Kara shoved her cell phone in her pocket and reached for the handle. Just as she did, another person came out of nowhere and blocked it. "Where do you think you're going?" a voice asked, unmistakingly John Richard's. "

I'm going around town with my TWO NEW FRIENDS." She said, eyebrows furrowed, yet a wicked smile crossed her face. _She's trying to rub his face in it... _Fanboy made up in his mind. John Richard, once again, glanced at the two boys. But this time, he wasn't surprised; a bored expression plastered onto his face.

"Hun… figures you'd be friends with two wierdos. You're so _special._" Kara's smile disappeared. "Actually, I have THREE friends. The last one's name is Kyle, and he's a red head and has freckles and braces and is BRITISH!" She said this all in ONE breath, (which SHOCKED Fanboy) and had a 'In you FACE' look. "Five bucks says he's not real." John Richard said, walking away. "I'll take that bet! I'm getting five bucks!" she yelled after him. Then she took Fanboy's and Chum Chum's hands and pushed them out.

They chated as they walked up the street; or, at least in Kara's case, _backwards _up the street. "Idon'tknowwhytheydon'twantmetohavesugerit'sAWSOME!" Kara was talking ninety miles per hour, yet the boys understood every word. Fanboy chuckled as they neared their destination. _Gotta put her on my 'funniest people' list.. _Fanboy thought, making it a mental note. Just then he stopped cold. "STOP!" he yelled, being obeyed.

He ran in front of the now gaping Kara. He made sure he had he attention, then threw his arms up into the air. "Kara, I give you the FROSTY MART!"


End file.
